Key chains are a common necessity to everyone's daily lives. They are a form of key holder. Although attempts have been made to add security devices onto a key chain, such as a small can of mace or a whistle, little has been done to make the key chains readily accessible. Most women fumble through their purses to look for their keys. Not only is this annoying, especially if the user is stuck in inclement weather, but the lack of easy access to one's keys may be a real security threat given the rising risk of assault, robbery, and theft.
Some purse manufacturers have included a key ring on a beaded chain to extend around a handle, external of the purse, such as that made popular by the Coach Company. The problem with this approach is that the keys are still in plain view of everyone else. One who would steal a car would have an easier time by stealing accessible and visible car keys. As such, even though easy access to one's keys is strongly desired, it is also equally desired to have the keys be hidden from view.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an easily accessible key holder used in connection with a container that simultaneously hides the keys from external view until the keys are needed.